Utilizador:Undertaker170
thumb|300px|right Sou um fanático pelo UnderTaker, o Coveiro da WWE Undertaker possuiu várias gimmicks no decorrer de sua carreira. Aqui estão elas: *'The Punisher' - No começo de sua carreira, Calaway usou várias gimmicks no começo de sua carreira. Apesar da mudança de nomes de ringue, as gimmicks permaneceram quase imutáveis. Eram baseadas em um personagem sério, cuja única missão no ringue era infligir dor ou punir os seus oponentes. *'The Skyscraper' - Na WCW, Calaway uniu-se a tag team Skyscrapers, formando uma stable. A gimmick de Calaway era combinada com a dos outros membros da stable: um wrestler cuja maior arma era sua altura (daí o nome da stable, que significa "os Arranha-Céus"). A partir de então, Calaway adotou o nome Undertaker na WWF, porém, sua gimmick mudava de acordo com o tempo. *'Western Mortician (Novembro de 1990 - Janeiro de 1994)' - Um personagem quieto, que foi-nos apresentado inicialmente como "Cain the Undertaker", mas logo abandonou o nome. Como Western Mortician, o personagem era baseado em coveiros do velho oeste. Ele usava um sobretudo preto, com chapéu, luvas, botas e gravata. Ele possuía poderes como imunidade a dor, teletransporte e podia controlar fogo e relâmpagos. *'The Deadman (Agosto de 1994 - Outubro de 1995)' - após ser "morto" por Yokozuna, quando este o prendeu no caixão, o "espírito" de Undertaker apareceu na tela e avisou a todos que voltaria. Undertaker voltou com uma nova gimmick, desta vez, ele lembrava um zumbi, pois possuía rosto pálido e uma expressão ainda mais assustadora. Esta gimmick terminou quando Undertaker morreu mais uma vez quando foi enterrado vivo. *'Lord of Darkness (Novembro de 1996 - Setembro de 1999)' - Undertaker voltou com uma gimmick parecido com um druida ou feiticeiro. Uma vez, Undertaker veio ao ringue com um par de asas de morcego. Seu cabelo estava molhado e caído no seu rosto ou posto para trás e uma lágrima negra aparecia no seu rosto. Durante esta época, Undertaker demonstrava ainda mais seus poderes, criando relâmpagos e levantando fogo apenas apontando seu dedo. Com o passar do tempo, Undertaker tornou-se mais demoníaco e começou a falar de "tempos negros" e de um "Ministério das Trevas" que iria conquistar toda a WWE. Assim, foi criada a stable Ministry of Darkness e após ser enterrado vivo, ele retornou com um cavanhaque parecido com o de satã (segundo Jim Ross) e vestindo um robe negro. Undertaker usava seu símbolo não apenas para realizar rituais, mas também para crucificar seus inimigos nele. Undertaker falava que fazia tudo isso para um "poder maior" e chegou mesmo a seqüestrar Stephanie McMahon. Foi revelado que o "poder maior" era Vince McMahon e deu-se origem ao Corporate Ministry. Esta gimmick foi abandonada após Undertaker sofrer um ferimento na virilha. *'American Badass (Maio de 2000 - Dezembro de 2001)' - Quando Undertaker retornou, ele apareceu completamente diferente. Sua gimmick agora era de um motoqueiro de óculos escuros, jaqueta jeans, bandana e ainda se dirigia ao ringue com sua Harley Davidson. Com essa gimmick, Undertaker demonstrava um lado mais humano do personagem, enquanto falava como um ser humano normal e sentia dor como qualquer um. Undertaker era face nesta época e possuia certo patriotismo. *'Big Evil (Janeiro de 2002 - Novembro de 2003)' - Ao atacar Jim Ross em um episódio do Raw, Undertaker virou heel. Ele cortou parcialmente seu cabelo e pintou seu cabelo, e tinha uma atitude briguenta ao estilo "faço o que eu quero", tornando-se esta sua gimmick mais agressiva. Undertaker atacava wrestlers que faltavam com respeito para com ele, sendo faces ou heels. Após retornar a ser face, Undertaker parecia ter retornado a gimmick de American Badass quando entrou em uma feud patriótica. Esta gimmick terminou quando ele foi enterrado vivo novamente. *'The Phenom (Março de 2004 - Dias atuais)' - Undertaker retornou desta vez com uma gimmick que parece ser uma síntese das suas gimmicks durante sua carreira. Ele vinha para o ringue com sua névoa, fogo, luzes negras como nos velhos tempos e seus poderes voltaram. Undertaker tinha a personalidade e estilo da época de Western Mortician e Deadman; os poderes da época de Lord of Darkness e ainda cortava promos utilizadas por ele na época de American Badass e Big Evil (como por exemplo quando disse para Edge trazer um de seus ajudantes para seu quintal - "Bring him to my yard" - em um episódio de Smackdown).